


Missing in action

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Brothers, Cairo Day 2019, Fanart, Gen, Hostage Situations, Missing in Action, References to Cairo (MacGyver TV 2016), Rescue, Rescue Missions, Team as Family, sandbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: What if Mac went missing just before the end of Jack´s tour. He goes back States side to car eof stuff before re-signing for another tour to search for Mac. Or does he sign up with DXS to use their resources to find Mac?





	Missing in action

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Cairo Day 2019 - prompt the sandbox


End file.
